¿Y si te quedas conmigo y me enseñas a amar?
by hikari mitsuki hina
Summary: Akashi es un joven prodigio que acaba sustituyendo a su padre y tomando las riendas de una preparatoria mu exitosa. Pero después de tomar el control empieza a poner patas arriba todo lo que su padre había hecho y decide despedir a los antiguos profesores. ¿Que consecuencias traerán sus actos? ¿Que ocurrirá en esa preparatoria? Personajesxocs (Se supone)
1. El genio de las maravillas

_**Holis,holis, aquí con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió gracias Yami, quien se dedica a mandarme fotos de mi negro favorito y acabo dándome una idea. No se, ya subí el cap después de haberlo terminado ayer, pero me dio cosi subirlo..siempre me pasa. La cancion que escucha hikari es mi canción favorita, la amo, me pone tierna (sono mal jajaja) pero la amo. Este capítulo esta dedicado a la capitana sempai para que se anime por la perdida del pequeño Loki, sempai sabemos que lo vas a hechar de menos pero la vida sigue.**_

_"Da pena cuando alguien se va, pero da aún más pena cuando sabes que va para siempre. La gente suele decirte que dejes de preocuparte, que no llores, que te quedes con los recuerdos. Los recuerdos no pueden llenar su ausencia, el silencio no va a hacer que le eches menos de menos, y ignorar que ya no esta no sirve de nada. Llora, echale de menos, pero después recomponte, por que la vida sigue, con gente que estara en tu vida y dejará de estarlo, por eso, de verdad, no estes tan tríste, por que nos tienes a nosotros asi que..¡Sonríe, sonríe por el, sonríe por nosotros! y recuerda " Cada día es un pequeño regalo, cada momento feliz es un pequeño milagro" ¡Te quiero muchisimo sempai mía, así que sonríe!"_

_**En fin, después de este momento tierno aquí les dejo con el primer cap.**_

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello fuese a salir bien. Pero aquella porquería de preparatoria necesitaba un cambio de aires y ahora que por fin estaba al mando todo aquello iba a cambiar. Aún quedaban unos meses hasta la vuelta de los alumnos, así que aun podía encargarse de arreglarlo todo. Suspiró y observó el despacho "¿Realmente estaba haciendo bien?" pensó por primera vez inseguro. Había despedido a todos los antiguos profesores de la preparatoria que resultaban ser también viejos amigos de su padre. _"inmaduro" "arrogante"_ recordó esas palabras mientras retomaba su decisión opinando que aquellos incompetentes no estaban capacitados para enseñar a los estudiantes. Observó a través de la ventana la preparatoria y se permitió suspirar al imaginársele lo que se le venía encima. Sonó el teléfono del despacho y el joven se permitió una media sonrisa mientras lo descolgaba.

-Seijuro...¿En que estabas pensando?-dijo una voz fría por la otra línea

-Solo he hecho unos pequeños cambios, mejorarán nuestros rendimientos a mejor-dijo totalmente seguro

-Deja de tomar decisiones a la ligera, vuelve a contratar a los antiguos profesores-la voz sonaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-Lo siento, pero no pienso hacerlo, quien tiene ahora las riendas de la escuela soy yo, y voy a llevarla como yo consideré correcto. No tengo nada más que decir, hasta esta noche-dijo y colgó el teléfono antes de suspirar. Saldría bien. Nunca se equivocaba, por el simple hecho de que los genios no se podían equivocar.

Tres meses después…

Ey, ha ha, make a wish girl  
>You deserve it<br>Uh-huh, ha, ha, yeah

Baby, I seen the chick you're with, wish that I never did  
>Freakin' perfect and five foot ten, just wanna punch her lip<br>'Cause I know I've been wasting time trying to catch your eye  
>Yeah I know that I been so blind thinking that I'm your type<p>

And now I'm at home, I'm all alone  
>'Bout to pick up the telephone<br>Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah

I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
>Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash<br>'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that  
>(Come, come kiss me boy)<br>I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
>Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack<br>'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that  
>(Come, come kiss me boy)<p>

(Uh-huh, yeah)

Baby, I'm gonna keep it real, boy you're the one I want  
>I don't own any five inch heels, just got my Nikes on<br>Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what you done (what you done)  
>I don't know what I studied for, clearly I like 'em dumb<p>

And now I'm at home I'm all alone,  
>'Bout to pick up the telephone<br>Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah

I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast  
>Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash<br>'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that  
>(Come, come kiss me boy)<br>I wish I had style, I wish I had flash  
>Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack<br>'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that  
>(Come, come kiss me boy)<p>

Hey, now don't you wanna do some, baby,  
>With the roof gone, baby<br>Aston Martin look retarded like the coup gone crazy  
>I'm not sure what kinda fella you like<br>But I can give you paradise, have it however you like  
>I'm talking solitaire iced out, ring, watch, necklace<br>Ain't no talking reckless, girl, I'm certified respected, girl  
>Yeah, you like to run your mouth, well you're about to learn a lesson, girl<br>Yeah, you the one but I'll replace you in a second, girl  
>And I ain't even trying to see you naked, girl<br>Wait, there I go exaggerate  
>Clearly carried away<br>But what I'm saying you could true that  
>I wanna be wherever you at<br>So you wishing you could kiss me  
>Do you really wanna do that, eh?<br>Make a wish, girl

(Yeah)  
>I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast<br>Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash  
>'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that<br>(Come, come kiss me boy)  
>I wish I had style, I wish I had flash (oh, yeah)<br>Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack  
>'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that<br>(Come, come kiss me boy)

I wish I was tall

'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that  
>(Come, come kiss me boy)<p>

I wish I had, I wish I had, I wish I had yeah yeah

'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that  
>(Come, come kiss me boy)<p>

-Haz el favor de levantarte, dormilona-dijo una voz mientras una mano la sacudía lentamente, lo que le gano un manotazo.

-¡No me fastidies!-le gritó tapándose con la manta hasta la cabeza-¡Quiero dormir!

-Vamos, hoy empiezas la preparatoria

-¡Eso, tu anímame!-le dijo la chica mientras se destapaba y intentaba hacer un puchero, pero estaba aún medio dormida, y su cara no reaccionaba-¡Soy la hermana de un sensei, podría tener ventajas, no se, que las clases comenzasen una hora más tarde!

-O te levantas o te juro que te levantaré yo-le dijo ahora más serio mientras apagaba la música que seguía sonando.

-Hazlo-dijo extendiendo los brazos mientras que el chico suspiraba y se la cargaba en brazos

-Vas a tener que dejar de hacer esto-dijo el bajándola cuando llegaron a la cocina

-Te aguantas, después de todo tu te has quedado con los centímetros que me faltan-le dijo ahora haciendo un puchero mientras se bebía de un sorbo la leche y después se queda pensativa-Mierda, se me han olvidado las galletas…

-Si te consuela fuiste más alta que yo cuando eramos pequeños

-Hasta los trece años,después me dejaste atrás por que eres cruel-le reprochó ella

-¿Quieres otro vaso de leche?-le dijo el de buena gana

-¡No, no lo quiero, aún que tomé leche no creceré más, tengo casi dieciocho años, ya no crezco más!-dijo llevando las manos al techo dramáticamente para quedarse pensativa mientras se rascaba la tripa y salir de la cocina-voy a vestirme

El chico suspiró mientras se bebía lentamente su café. Este año por fin, sería sensei, era genial, lo único que le asustaba es que tendría que enseñar a su hermana. Reprimió un escalofrío, que se preparasen los otros profesores. Cuando hubo terminado se encontró que su hermana le esperaba en el marco de la puerta. Iba vestida con una chaqueta azul dos tallas más grande y un sueter color crema, un lazo rojo anudado al cuello y una falda azul por la rodilla.

-Odio este uniforme…tengo frío-dijo en voz baja mientras su hermano sonreía y se terminaba el café

-Vamos, Hikari, te quejas de vicio-le dijo revolviéndole a su hermana su pelo deforme.

-Eso será, pero odio los nuevos cambios del colegio-le confesó en voz baja y el no pudo más que asentir

-La verdad que sí, me molestó un poco que solo te permitiesen quedarte en esa preparatoria por que yo soy sensei, tus notas no son tan malas-la chica asintió enfadada

-¡Se van a enterar todos, descargaré mi irá contra ellos!-gritó exaltada

-Mejor que no descargues nada, no quereos que te metas en problemas-dijo mientras salían y esta vez en silencio hicieron el trayecto en el coche. Su hermana observaba de refilón a su hermano que sonreía tontamente mientras detenían el coche.

-¿…Por que nos paramos?-dijo la chica

-Vamos a recoger a una antigua compañera mía de la facultad que también será sensei-dijo y esperó que su hermana dijese alguna estupidez.

-Ya veo-se limitó a responder mientras se abría la puerta trasera y se sentaba una chica, no mucho mayor que su hermano, con los ojos grisáceos y un bonito pelo anaranjado recogido en una coleta. Hikari la observó en silencio mientras que al ver como ella la miraba se sonrojó y se volvió hacia delante

-Mikami, cuanto tiempo-le dijo Teppei desde el asiento del conductor, la chica solo asintió y el chico miró a su hermana, que avergonzada miraba por la ventanilla-Ella es mi hermana pequeña, Hikari.

-Mucho gustó-dijo la chica evaluándola

-H-hola-dijo mirándola de refilón mientras se sonrojaba más-¿…P-piensas arrancar...?

El chico soltó una pequeña risa y arrancó el coche mientras alegremente tarareaba una canción que sonaba en la radio. Detuvo el coche y antes de que se diese cuenta si quiera su hermana le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y salió del coche como una bala. Esa chica. Le abrió la puerta a la pelinaranja, ofreciéndole su mano, lo que la chica rechazó, saliendo sola. Ambos se miraron evaluando como el tiempo había hecho estragos en ellos, no demasiados, a fin de cuentas tan solo tenían veinticuatro años.

Se dirigieron a la sala de profesores, y cuando abrieron la puerta se dieron cuenta de que tan solo estaban dos personas allí, "¿Acaso no han llegado los demás?" pensaron extrañados cuando se fijaron en que uno de ellos era un tipo enorme que bien podría medir más de dos metros, con el pelo color lila y los ojos del mismo color, y que estaba discutiendo vagamente con una chica muy bajita, con los ojos azules y el pelo negro con reflejos lilas.

-¡Atsushi, que me escuches!-le decía la chica

-Moo~ yume ya escuche, ve a clase, y tráeme chuches en el recreo-la chica suspiró y miro al chico, como pensando si debía dejarle solo.

-Prométeme que no golpearás a ninguna maquina si se traga tu dinero-dijo y el solo se dedico a desenvolver una chocolatina-Atsushi…

-Haaai,Haaaai~-dijo dando manotazos al aire vagamente.

La chica observó a los chicos y después de sonreír un poco se inclinó y agachó la cabeza de su hermano.

-Soy Murasakibara Yume y este de aquí es Atsushi, por favor, cuiden bien de él

-Eso debería decirlo yo... ¿No?-dijo el comiéndose la chocolatina de un solo bocado

-Pero no ibas a decirlo, así que lo digo yo-le dijo ella y antes de salir le limpio con un pañuelo la cara manchada de chocolatinas-Atsushi, recuerda que después de comer debes limpiarte la boca

-Valee~ vete ya-le dijo y la chica suspiró antes de salir de la sala

-Hummm…Yo soy Kiyoshi Teppei, mucho gusto-dijo tendiéndole una mano a Murasakibara, que la tomó después de observarlo durante un rato, Kiyoshi reprimió sus ganas de apartar la mano cuando descubrió que estaba pegajosa y sonrío amablemente "¿¡Que lleva en la mano para que este tan pegajosa?!" pensó el chico.

-Yo soy Okita Mikami-le dijo la chica sin ofrecerle la mano al ver a Kiyoshi que se limpiaba discretamente la mano (o lo intentaba)

En el pasillo de clases…

"La verdad es que el instituto en si no ha cambiado mucho" se dijo la castaña mientras se asomaba un poco para poder ver el aula que le habían asignado. Cuando sintió unas manos que le levantaban la falda, la chica soltó un gritito y se volvió con el puño por delante para ver para ver a una pelinegra con los ojos azules que sonreía burlona

-¡Akemi!-le dijo roja mientras desviaba la mirada

-¡Sigues siendo tan inocentona como hace unos meses!-dijo riendo mientras la abrazaba-¡Y a mi que me asustaba que este año ya no pudiese hacerte bullyng!

-Y no podrás-le susurró mientras saludaba a las otras chicas que se acercaban-¡Ojoloco, Mei!

-¡Hiki!-dijeron las dos y se sumaron al abrazo grupal

-¡Ya, separense, me agobio, ME AGOBIO!-gritó separándose mientras tomaba aire-¿Hiki a cuales te has apuntado?

-Humm...Mate,inglés, E.Física, arte, cocina, psicología, lengua…y sexualidad-dijo en un susurro y las chicas se empezaron a reír como unas locas.

-¡Que chistosa! ¡¿Tu, en sexualidad?!-Yume se echo a reír como una loca y al ver que la chica no decía nada se quedo en silencio-¿…Va en serio?

-S-si, totalmente, ¡Y no me miréis con esa cara, lleváis en sexología desde primero de preparatoria!-les gritó sonrojada

-Eso es por que aun guardamos un poco de esperanza de que al profesor que nos toque le guste el yaoi y nos ponga capítulos de sekaiichi atsukoi-dijo Mei-o que al menos sea joven y guapo y tengamos un tórrido roman…olvidad que he dicho eso último.

-Pero a ti no te pega nada, si ni siquiera pillaste el chiste de tu "vaso de leche calentito"-dijo Akemi haciendo sonrojarse a la , ¿Por qué vas?

-P-por que ya esta bien de ser una ignorante, tengo cerca de dieciocho años y tengo que saber un poco, o si no me engañarán muchas veces,¿Nee?-dijo contenta con su discurso

Las chicas se miraron escépticas y le dirigieron una mirada de compasión.

-Te van a tomar el pelo de todas formas, eres demasiado inocente

-¿inocente, yo? Que santísima estupidez… ¡AKEMI,una abeja, quítala, mátala, aléjala de mí, por favor!-rogaba la chica escondida detrás de las chicas mientras las zarandeaba-¡MÁTALA, YAAAA!

Las chicas echaron fuera a la abeja y se sonrieron con suficiencia.

-Lo que nosotras decíamos

-¡Bueno, pues entonces me apunto para dejar de ser tan inocente!-dijo convencida y entro en el aula con paso firme y las chicas suspiraron

-A propósito… ¿No se suponía que este año Yami volvería a Japón?-dijo Yume extrañada

-Eso dijo, además dijo algo de su hermano…-se dijo a si misma Mei

-Bueno, pues si viene ha venido-concluyó Akemi

…

Primera clase…

-Buenos días,me llamo Okita Mikami y hoy sustituiré al profesor de inglés, que por motivos de horarios y de su vuelta de estados Unidos, hoy no podrá estar aquí-dijo la pelinaranja con ligera resignación mientras la clase soltaba gritos de alegrí , eso no significa que no vayamos a dar clases.

Llamaron a la puerta y se asomó una muchacha muy bajita, de pelo negro con mechas verdes y ojos del mismo color.

-Gomen, Soy Midorima Yami, y soy de esta clase-dijo y alguien grito su nombre haciendo que la profesora la mirase. La chica asesino con la mirada a un castaña que agitaba la mano al aire y llamaba a la recién llegada.

-¡Yami, por fin has llegado!-gritaba la chica haciendo sonrojar a la otra.

-Silencio Kiyoshi, Midorima puedes pasar-dijo señalándole una mesa al lado de la castaña, que la rodeo con los brazos contenta de verla

-¡Yami! ¿¡Como has llegado tan tarde?!-le susurraba la chica mientras fruncía el ceño

-He discutido con un chico en el patio-dijo lentamente

-¿Con quien?-dijo Akemi que se sentaba detrás de ellas

-Con un muchacho…enorme

-¿Con el pelo..lila?-dijo Yume que se sentaba delante suyo

-Si, exacto-dijo la chica reprimiendo un escalofrío.

"Había decidido ir a comprar chocolatinas para los nervios antes de ir a clase, pero justo cuando he ido a la maquina me he encontrado con un gigante golpeándola con rabia, así que he tenido que esperar y cuando he ido a la maquina y sacado las chocolatinas ha venido y me ha dicho que se la diese ¡Que era un sensei! ¡Fíjate que casi lo mato al muy maldito! Si no llega a ser tan alto…"

-…

-…

-¿Osea, que no tienes chocolatinas?-dijo Hiakri y las otras se avergonzaron de que la golosa de su amiga solo pensase en eso, por lo que recibio varias collejas-¡Ay, que duele, yo solo quería saber si le quedaba chocolate, desde luego!

-¡Que le dije a ese tonto, esta noche se lo diré a papá y mamá!-grito la chica y la profesora se giro y mirando a las chicas apunto algo en su agenda

-Vosotras, grupito feliz, en silencio o fuera de la clase

….

Segunda clase…

-Queridos alumnos, el profesor de Sexología esta indispuesto y hoy no podrá venir a clase…así que tenéis la hora libre-dijo Teppei desde la puerta mientras saludaba a su hermana y se marchaba.

-¿Indispuesto?-dijo Yume en voz baja

-Seguro que es gay y tiene el trasero dolorido-dijo Akemi y todas se echaron a reír-¿Qué hacemos en nuestra hora libre?

-Vayamos a la azotea a disfrutar de este precioso día-dijo Mei y las otras salieron

"Esta tarde vamos a comer con Mikami, ah, dile a los de tu clase que debido a la ausencia de los profesores hoy no habla clase. Xo Teppi 3" le mensajeo su hermano a Hikari y la chica sonrió mientras se lo contaba a sus amigas.

…

Oyó el sonido del timbre insistentemente taladrándole la cabeza, soltó una retahíla de palabrotas y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada cuando dejo de escuchar el timbre y volvió a dormirse, de golpe se abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y el chico fastidiado soltó un gritó ahogado mientras se tapaba por la manta.

-¡Satsuki, joder, déjame en paz!-gritó ronco después de anoche

-¡Dai-chan, no has ido a clase hoy, eres el profesor, he tenido que decir que estabas indispuesto!-gritó la pelirosa infantilmente mientras el chico desistía en sus ganas de poder dormir al ver que la voz de la chica ya se le había metido en la cabeza, se levantó en boxers ignorando los reclamos de la chica y se dirigió al lujoso salón para tomar un ibuprofeno contra la resaca y el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba la voz de Satsuki, claramente era peor la chillona voz de su amiga. Se permitió mirarla y descubrió que hoy estaba más guapa que de costumbre. Suspiró enfadado y tomando las llaves que la chica tenía en las manos la echo de su casa y se encerró en su habitación a dormir tranquilo. Que pesadas llegaban a ser las mujeres.

_**¿Queee? Os gusta, no os gusta, ¿me sentenciáis? No me alargaré mucho, esperó que esto consiga distraerte Yei. Y nada más solo darle las gracias a las mejores chicas que sabéis quienes sois, y que os quiero muchísimo, las que aun no salís saldréis en los siguientes, y no os enfadéis, que lo bueno se hace esperar, a propósito me voy a dedicar al otro fic que tengo en mente y a actualizar el de soledad en la cima, y sin más ya me voy a escribir. Luu-chan fuera~**_


	2. Donde caben dos cabe otra más

_**Holi,Holi, me di prisa para subir el capítulo siguiente, y ahora divagando un poco me estoy acordando de que hoy estaba escuchando una canción de monica naranjo que se llama pantera en libertad o algo así y dice que tiene una pantera durmiendo en su ropa interior...¿Que pedo con eso? ¿Como cabe una pantera hay? jajajaja es broma, pero me quede un poco traumada con esa canción. En este capítulo aún no salen todos los ocs pero sin prisa, ya saldrán. Este capítulo esta hecho mas que otra cosa para haceros reír, ojala y lo consiga.Y Yei, cumpliré mi pacto y tendrás que deshacerte de ese maldito R-+18.¿¡Enserio hasta cuando con eso?! maldita la hora en que dije algo de Oikawa...**_

-¡Dijiste que comeríamos con Mikami, no con un grupo de extraños, me niego a ir rotundamente!-le decía ella haciendo un puchero

-No vas a quedarte sola en casa

-En casa cocino yo, así que si lo que te preocupa es que me intoxique no pasará nada, no hay cebollas en casa-dijo la chica intentando convencerle poniendo cara de tristeza extrema

-Vas a ir, ¡Vamos, no será tan malo!-dijo el chico levantando el pulgar

-Si vuelves a hacer eso te meto el dedo por un sitio que no quieres conocer…-le amenazó ella y el suspiró

Así fue como la chica fue encerrada el coche con la "señorita no hablo por que soy sensei y los senseis no se ríen, no respiran y no comen, viven de libros" y con el señor de la sonrisa "me las fumo muy verdes y por eso sonrió tanto" mientras el chico parloteaba por las dos chicas, que rezaban al cielo que se quedase ronco de tanto hablar, pero después de cansarse de hablar empezaron a sonar sus canciones favoritas en las radio y les toco soportar sus canciones durante todo el trayecto hasta el restaurante.

-¿Como os ha parecido que canto?-dijo el chico riéndose

-A partir de la segunda canción deje de prestar atención a lo que cantabas y solo pensaba en que Dios acabase con mi suplicio y me mandase un rayo fulminante-susurró la chica mientras bajaba del coche e intentaba escapar antes de que su hermano la agarrase y la abrazase como si de un oso se tratase

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo sonriendo intimidantemente-Vamos a comer con mis compañeros y vas a comportarte como una señorita

-Y ahora es cuando tu dejas las drogas-le contestó ella para recibir un beso en la mejilla

-No estés nerviosa, eres una chica…encantadora-dijo Mikami

-Gracias…tu…también, se nota que eres el alma de las fiestas-dijo sonriendo y la otra bufó-¡Ya, Teppi, sepárate!

-Esta bien, pero compórtate, nada de reírte de nadie, ni hacer preguntas personales-la chica asintió y cuando su hermano echo a andar, la chica se agarró a la espalda de su hermano como un koala.

-¿Por qué..hace..eso?-pregunto la chica

-Por que tiene vergüenza-le susurro el

-¡Mentiroso!-le grito ella y se agarro con más fuerza-…¿N-nos iremos pronto?

-Tan pronto como tome el postre-dijo el y las chicas sonrieron.

Cuando pasaron en una mesita estaban varías personas trajeadas, la chica se asomo un poco y abrió los ojos del asombro y se separo

-¡Tu eres el hermano de Yami, y tu eres el hermano de Yume!-grito la chica señalando a un peliverde que se quedo en shock y a un pelimorado que la observo en silencio

-Ahh, Hiikarichin~ cuanto tiempo-dijo el chico- no te he visto desde hace un tiempo

-Eso es por que ahora estas demasiado alto para verme...Wow, a ver, hace mucho que no les veo, pero mae, ellas son tan canijas como habichuelas y vosotros sois… ¿En vuestra casa tenéis dos puertas en la entrada? ¿No os dais contra el techo cuando estáis de pies?¿Cuant…?-la chica fue silenciada por su hermano que le tapo la boca.

-¡Disculpad a mi hermana, ahora se sentara en silencio y no molestara!-dijo mirando la cara inexpresiva del peliverde.

-¡No molesta!-dijo un pelinegro con los ojos azules-¡Yo soy Takao Kazunari,encantado!

-Takao,cállate-le dijo el peliverde-Yo soy…

-Una zanahoria -dijo la castaña quitándose la mano de su hermano de la boca

-…Midorima Shintaro-dijo el chico sonrojándose y Takao se echo a reír, haciendo sonreír a la chica.-¡Takao,cállate!

-Ese tipo me cae bien-dijo sonriendo-¿Me puedo sentar a su lado?

-¡Hikari, vamos, cállate!-le susurro su hermano y la chica frunció el ceño enfadada.

-Yo soy Riko Aida, y ella es Moimoi Satsuki-dijo la pelirroja señalando a la pelirosa y la chica las observo nerviosa.

-Yo soy Kiyoshi Miyaji-dijo un rubio sonriendo y la chica soltó un gritito de alegría que asustó a todos los de la mesa

-¡Tu te apellidas igual que nosotros!-grito sonriendo la castaña mientras que Mikami observaba la escena petrificada, ¿esa niña no tenía ni idea de cultura japonesa?

-No se apellida igual que nosotros-dijo su hermano

-…¿Ah,no?-decía la chica extrañada

-Kiyoshi es tanto un nombre como un apellido-dijo Mikami

-Ahh, estos japoneses, como somos…-se dijo a si misma avergonzada-a si que tu nombre es un apellido

-y tu apellido es un nombre-le dijo el molesto

-Es más penoso tener un nombre que es un apellido, eres "el chico sin nombre"

-¡Hikari!-grito Teppei y la chica se encogió de hombros

-Una ya no puede dar su opinión

-¿Chica, te gustan las matemáticas?-dijo un pelinegro con ojos inteligentes

-No…son una caca… las odio-dijo la chica cautelosa-prefiero los deportes

-Que lastima, yo soy profesor de matemáticas, soy Izuki Shuu-dijo sonriendo y la chica se quedo con una cara de "mierda, estoy muerta"-las matemáticas son muy importante…

-¡Izuki,cállate!-dijo un pelinegro con ojos verdes mirando furioso a la adolescente, que se escondió de vuelta detrás de su soy Hyouga Jumpei

-¡Hyouga, no vistes que has asustado a la niña!-le reprocho la pelirroja golpeándole

-No soy una niña, tengo casi dieciocho años-dijo orgullosa y todos se echaron a reír, avergonzándola.

-¿Aun faltan varios profesores que aun no se pueden incorporar?-dijo Mikami tomando asiento al lado del decir, somos pocos profesores

-Si, hay algunos que se incorporarán durante esta semana-le dijo la pelirosa mientras daba un sorbo a su café cuando sonrío-Como nuestros queridos Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya

Hikari se giro para ver a un chico bastante alto, con cara de enfado que la asustó un poco. El chico parecía joven, con el pelo de un color rojo intenso y los ojos de mismo color, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron sus cejas, que parecían dos flechas. Eran negras, como las suyas y se alegro de conocer a alguien que como ella tuviese las cejas más oscuras que el pelo. En serio, ¿¡eran reales?!, dios mío, eran sexys…y deformes. El chico la miró directamente a la cara al darse cuenta de que le andaba mirando y ella se llevo las manos a las cejas como un acto reflejo. Al parecer llevaba un rato mirándolo por que la gente ya se había presentado.

-Ella es Hikari, la hermana de Kiyoshi Teppei-dijo la pelirroja señalando a la chica que seguía con las manos cubriéndose las cejas.

-¿P-por que hace eso?-dijo él azorazado por que la chica seguía mirándole.

-n-no lo se,Hikari…-su hermano la zarandeo y la chica le miró y bajo las manos avergonzada-¿Qué hacías?

-N-nada, no hacia nada-decía más roja imposible mientras miraba de refilón al joven que se acababa de sentar en frente de ella, y cuando se dio cuenta vio a otro joven, bajito, con los ojos celestes y el pelo del mismo color. La chica lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿¡Cuánto llevaba hay el tipo?! Fijándose mejor no era mucho más alto que ella…¿¡Era un profesor?!. El chico la miro mientras que ella alternaba miradas entre él y el enorme pelirrojo.

-Oye…¿Se puede saber por que nos mira?-le susurro el pelirrojo gruñendo por lo bajo

-No lo se kagami-kun, pero te mira más a ti-dijo y el chico soltó un gruñido

-no, te mira más a ti, como si fueses a desaparecer…-le dijo el chico enfadado

-¡¿Se puede saber por que no viniste a clase?!-le gritó Hyouga asustando al chico.

-¡Gomen, me confundí con el cambio de horario y pensé que llegaría a clase!-se excuso el chico y entonces llego la comida y cada uno fue a lo suyo.

Esa noche…esa noche soñó con el, con esos ojos rojos, en una noche oscura, ella a su lado, sentados en una parada de autobús, sin esperarlo, simplemente pasando el tiempo, contemplándose, charlando de cosas sin sentido, de recuerdos, como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Y al final los ojos del chico se volvieron azules y se tornaron felices.

_Saturday morning jumped out of bed_  
><em>And put on my best suit<em>  
><em>Got in my car and raced like a jet<em>  
><em>All the way to you<em>  
><em>Knocked on your door with heart in my hand<em>  
><em>To ask you a question<em>  
><em>Because I know that you're an old fashioned man<em>

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
><em>Say yes, say yes, because I need to know<em>  
><em>You say I'll never get your blessing<em>  
><em>Till the day I die<em>  
><em>Tough luck my friend<em>  
><em>But the answer is no<em>

_Why you got to be so rude?_  
><em>Don't you know I'm human too?<em>  
><em>Why you got to be so rude?<em>  
><em>I'm going to marry her anyway<em>  
><em>Marry that girl<em>  
><em>Marry her anyway<em>  
><em>Marry that girl<em>  
><em>Yeah, no matter what you say<em>  
><em>Marry that girl<em>  
><em>And we'll be a family<em>

_Why you got to be so rude?_

_I hate to do this_  
><em>You leave no choice<em>  
><em>I can't live without her<em>  
><em>Love me or hate me<em>  
><em>We will be boys standing at that altar<em>  
><em>Or we will run away<em>  
><em>To another galaxy, you know<em>  
><em>You know she's in love with me<em>  
><em>She will go anywhere I go<em>

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
><em>Say yes, say yes, because I need to know<em>  
><em>You say I'll never get your blessing<em>  
><em>Till the day I die<em>  
><em>Tough luck my friend<em>  
><em>Because the answer is still no<em>

_Why you got to be so rude?_  
><em>Don't you know I'm human too?<em>  
><em>Why you got to be so rude?<em>  
><em>I'm going to marry her anyway<em>  
><em>Marry that girl<em>  
><em>Marry her anyway<em>  
><em>Marry that girl<em>  
><em>No matter what you say<em>  
><em>Marry that girl<em>  
><em>And we'll be a family<em>

_Why you got to be so rude?_

_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
><em>Say yes, say yes, because I need to know<em>  
><em>You say I'll never get your blessing<em>  
><em>Till the day I die<em>  
><em>Tough luck my friend<em>  
><em>But no still means no<em>

_Why you got to be so rude?_  
><em>Don't you know I'm human too?<em>  
><em>Why you got to be so rude?<em>  
><em>I'm going to marry her anyway<em>  
><em>Marry that girl<em>  
><em>Marry her anyway<em>  
><em>Marry that girl<em>  
><em>No matter what you say<em>  
><em>Marry that girl<em>  
><em>And we'll be a family<em>

_Why you got to be so rude?_  
><em>Why you got to be so rude?<em>

Se despertó al escuchar la canción y observó a su hermano que acababa de pasar a su habitación.

-Oh, estas despierta-le dijo el sonriente y ella asintió en silencio-¿has dormido bien?

-ummm…si…Teppi… ¿te puedes creer que he soñado con kagami-san?-dijo la chica titubeante

-Mujer, no me cuentes esas cosas, no me interesan-dijo el avergonzado mientras ella le lanzaba un cojín que le dio en plena cara

-¡no he soñado nada indecente!...solo he soñado…que hablaba con el-le dijo ella y su hermano se sentó a su lado

-¿Y eso por que?-le preguntó su hermano mirándola y ella se encogió de hombros-¿De que hablasteis?

-No lo se, pero el tipo me llamó la atención, tenía una gran presencia, no se como explicarlo…

-Pues no lo expliques, no todo tiene que tener explicación, mi pequeña-le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza-Ahora levántate ya, que hoy si tienes clase.

-Si,ya se, ya se, enserio, lo de esta Preparatoria es absurdo, las preparatorias solo te dan a elegir cuatro asignaturas. ¡Pero esta jodida preparatoria te obliga coger nueve!

-Habla bien y vístete-dijo el sin hacerle caso

-Si,máma~ Tu ve maquillándote que ya te van saliendo arrugas-le dijo ella mientras miraba con asco el uniforme recién planchado por "su hermano con instinto maternal"-tu y yo no nos vamos a llevar bien…

Durante el trayecto todo fue como el día anterior. Mikami los acompañó y Teppei tarareó todas las canciones sin equivocarse, se las debía estudiar por la noche en vez de dormir. Entonces se puso a divagar, su hermano tenía instinto maternal…Lo mismo era una especie de mutación genética y era como los caballitos de mar, que se quedan embarazados, tal vez si su hermano le diese una oportunidad a los hombres a los nueve meses tuviese cinco o seis sobrinos. La idea no era tan descabellada.

-Teppi,¿Tu eres gay?-el chico dejo de cantar y Mikami abrió los ojos como platos

-¡No! ¿Por que dices eso?-le dijo el apurado mientras frenaba en seco y miraba en su hermana

-No se, ¿tienes instinto maternal?-le dijo en serio

-Supongo que si, pero será instinto paternal en todo caso-le corrigió él y Mikami suspiro.

-No,no,instinto maternal,¿Te sientes máma?-le pregunto seria

-No se, a veces si, ¿Te sientes tu hija?-le pregunto el tan tranquilo arrancando de nuevo

-si, a veces, ¿Tienes algún hijo perdido por hay con alguna persona?

-claro que sí, tu eres uno de ellos-le dijo él riendo-¿nunca te dijo la abuela que yo soy tu madre?

-A veces pienso que eres una cruce genético con un caballito de mar

-¿con un caballito de mar, y eso?-dijo él pensativo

-Por que son los machos los que se quedan embarazados, y tendrán instintos maternales…por que son como las madres…y tú tienes instinto maternal

-Ahh,socca, ya entiendo, puede ser, quien sabe. Que lista.-dijo el serio mirando a su hermana-Espera...entonces...¿Y tu eres mi caballito bebe?

-Puede ser, a lo mejor es que se te murió la cría y has intentado remplazarla,adoptandome como hija tuya por que te sientes vacío-le dijo y los dos se miraron completamente serios-Estan Lee debería escribir una historia sobre nosotros

La pelinaranja los miró con la boca abierta, ¿en serio pensaban que eso era posible? ¿Hasta que extremos llega la imaginación y el amor de hermano? Sacudió la cabeza pensativa mientras los hermanos seguían divagando. Pocas personas de las que ayer estaban en la comida parecían cualificadas para dar clase, aun que tampoco podía fiarse de una primera impresión sin fundamentos.

* * *

><p>-¡Buenos días!-gritó la castaña entrando en la clase mientras se sentaba con sus amigas-¿Qué asignatura toca a primera?<p>

-Sexualidad-respondieron todas-¿Cómo creéis que será el profesor?

-O profesora-dijo Yume rascándose la barbilla-será sexy,con barba

-Yume, una mujer con barba no es sexy-le dijo Akemi

-¡Digo si es un hombre!¡Un hombre sexy que se digne tiene que tener barba!

-Tu opinión no cuenta, amas las barbas!-le dijo Mei y miró a la castaña que sacaba su cuaderno-¿Qué haces?

-Sacar mi cuaderno,para tomar apuntes-las chicas se echaron a reír

-¡En sexualidad no tomamos apuntes!-dijo Yami riendo-generalmente no hacemos nada

-Ahh, estupendo entonces...yo creo que será un viejo pervertido-dijo la castaña

-Yo digo que será joven y sexy-dijo Yami con la mirada perdida

-Ahora lo sabremos

La puerta se abrió y apareció una pelirosa que llevaba agarrado del cuello de la camisa a un chico moreno que le sacaba como cosa de dos cabezas. El chico se soltó bruscamente y la chica cerró la puerta dejándolo en frente de la clase. El chico miro a la clase con fastidio y se rasco la nuca.

- soy Aomine Daiki, el profesor de sexualidad.Y ayer no vine por que tenía resaca,¿Alguna pregunta estúpida antes de empezar?

_**Jajajajaja aquí os dejo, con la intriga, para que sufráis. Para que me echéis de menos todos. (ya se que me echáis de menos cuando no estoy okno XD). La canción que despierta Hikari es una de mis canciones favoritas "Rude" del grupo Magic, y la amo. Hasta aquí la osa peleona. **_

_**Luu-chan fuera~**_


	3. ¿Sala de profesores o sala de reuniones?

**LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO, SE QUE MEREZCO LA MUERTE JAJAJA PERO YA TRAJE EL NUEVO CAP ASÍ QUE RELAX. en este me alargue más como recompensa, y entre hoy y mañana subire el siguiente, ¡Así que sin más ya os dejo disfrutar!**

-Joder, que sueño, ¿Por qué me tocará a mi dar clase a primera hora?-dijo fastidiado mientras se sentaba sobre su mesa y bostezaba. Era un chico bastante alto, con el pelo corto azul oscuro, y los ojos del mismo color,su color moreno de piel era bastante peculiar en combinación con su color de pelo y sus ojos. El chico miró a la clase y volvió a bostezar.

-a ver…Que explicó primero…Que levanté la mano quien sea virgen-dijo el chico con pereza. Y solo se levantó una mano. La chica observo a su clase y vio avergonzada y horrorizada que los muy mentirosos no habían levantado la mano, dejándola sola ante el peligro, así que intentó bajar la mano pero el chico la antes vio y entrecerró los ojos para mirarla.

-Tu, sal a la pizarra-le dijo sonriendo un poco mientras se acercaba-¿Así que eres virgen?

-S-si-decía esta muerta de la vergüenza mientras miraba a sus amigas, que estaban todas en shock. Esto no se parecía a lo de otros años.

-La única de aquí…bien…observa-dibujo algo en la pizarra y lo señalo-¿Sabes que es esto?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, soy virgen no estúpida!-le dijo acalorada mientras el levantaba una ceja-es..un..pito…

-No es un pito, es un pene-dijo el chico y ella bufó

-Es lo mismo-dijo ella y el suspiró mientras borraba el dibujo

-Bien, me alegra ver que sabes lo mínimo… ¿Sabes de donde vienen los bebes?-dijo el chico riéndose y ella apretó los puños con resignación

-Si que lo se, ¿Y tu?-le dijo la chica

-Por supuesto-dijo él con una sonrisa burlona

-Bien, tu madre tiene que estar muy orgullosa de ti-dijo ella y se escucharon unas cuantas risas en la clase, el chico frunció el ceño y se agacho para mirarla más de cerca.

-Encima de estrecha, respondona, lo tienes todo-dijo el de sopetón en voz baja y la chica lo observo con la boca abierta. "¡Que cruel!" pensó mientras contenía las ganas de gritar.

-P-pues tu eres un ip..un imbecil tarado que no puede ser profesor-susurró ella igual de bajo, sonando un poco penosa pues tartamudeaba de la rabia.

El solo la miró en silencio unos segundos antes de volverse hacia la clase y suspirar aburrido. Parecía que había conseguido llamar la atención de los alumnos, bueno, eso era bueno.

-¿Alguna vez habéis dado un beso decente? No me respondáis, no me interesa-dijo él antes de que los muchachos dijesen algo- un beso tiene que ser apasionado, capaz de quitarte el aire, adormecer tus sentidos y sacar la bestia que llevas dentro, dejar con ganas de más… ¿entendéis?

Los chicos asintieron y entonces la castaña aún cabreada fue a volver a su sitio cuando el chico la observo de refilón. Sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

-No te vayas, me vas a servir de ejemplo práctico

-¿Ejemplo pract…?-antes de darse cuenta él la había agarrado del brazo y dándole la vuelta la había tomado por la cintura y le estaba plantando un beso. La chica estaba paralizada mientras sentía la lengua del chico abrirse paso al interior de su boca, sin pedirle permiso, avasallando todo a su paso. La sintió recorriendo toda su boca, incluso lamiendo sus labios con ferocidad, todo eso era demasiado intenso y surrealista para ella. La chica soltó un gemido de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo, acto seguido sintió las manos de el sujetándole la nuca para pegarla aún más contra él. Intento soltarse desesperadamente mientras se quedaba sin respiración, el aire empezaba a faltarle y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar cuando él se separo. Se quedó apoyada en el escritorio jadeante mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas e intentaba recuperar el aire perdido, intento decir algo pero de su garganta no salía ni una sola palabra. Dirigió una mirada incrédula al profesor que se estaba incorporando como si no hubiese ocurrido nada y miraba a la clase boquiabierta. La chica no se atrevía a mirar a su clase por el penoso aspecto que debía tener, pero esto era demasiado.

-¿Habéis visto como tiene que ser?-dijo el tan tranquilo mientras se estiraba-ya te puedes ir a tu sitio

La chica se movió lentamente hasta su sitio, ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros. Y cuando se sentó jadeante aún mientras se secaba los ojos observo a sus boquiabiertas amigas. De seguro tenía que estar tan roja como un tomate, "¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por que a mí precisamente?!" se dijo sintiendo el intenso calor de sus mejillas y su propia respiración entrecortada al compás de sus frenéticos latidos a causa del beso.

-¿T-te ha besado?-le susurro Yami y la chica asintió lentamente sin levantar la vista.

-N-ni siquiera se que ha pasado exactamente…quiero ir a tomar el aire-dijo en voz baja pero ninguna la escucho, estaban demasiado ocupadas intentando asesinar con la mirada al profesor, que se sentó sobre su silla y los observó antes de continuar con la clase.

-Nos vamos a la enfermería-dijo Akemi dirigiéndose al profesor mientras se levantaba. El chico las observo sorprendido y después miró a la castaña sin cortase un pelo, observándola de arriba abajo, como si la viese por primera vez desde el inicio de la clase.

-¿Y eso?-dijo él con un tono aburrido antes de volverse para observar a Akemi, que luchaba por no arrancarle la cara.

-Se encuentra mal, y queremos ir a la enfermería para que nos digan si ha contraído alguna enfermedad al besarte-dijo Yami y el chico sonrío ladinamente mientras apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa. Que divertido.

-Con que se siente mal, ¿Eh?-dijo burlón mirando a la castaña de de nuevo mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa ladina que hizo que a la chica le recorriese un escalofrío incontrolado-bien, podéis iros.

Las chicas se levantaron y antes de salir del salón Yami estuvo tentada de golpearle, cosa que habría pasado si Mei no la hubiese sujetado. Cuando salieron las chicas se dirigieron a la enfermería, que por desgracia estaba cerrada. Para ser un colegio tan bueno tenía unos cuantos fallos, como por ejemplo los profesores. Las chicas fueron a la cafetería, mientras que Mei fue a buscar a Teppei después de que la castaña no parase de intentar pronunciar su nombre como un disco rayado. Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa cuando vieron como una chica no mucho mayor que ellas cantaba en voz baja mientras barría la cafetería, cuando las vio la chica se pego tal susto que se cayo al suelo.

-¡Kuso!¿¡que haceis aquí a estas horas?!-dijo tocándose el pecho cuando vio a la castaña que moqueaba intentando no llorar más, sin éxito-un momento… ¿Estas llorando?

Las chicas asintieron lentamente y la chica se acerco y abrazo a la chica

-Oh,neña, ¿Por qué lloras, mal de amores, nee?-la chica empezó a llorar más fuerte y las otras le hicieron un gesto para que no mencionase el tema

-No exactamente-dijeron las otras por encima de los llantos de la otra.

-B-bueno,bueno…¿Qué podemos hacer para que deje de llorar la neña?-dijo apurada por verla así

-¿Tienes leche con colacao en la cocina?-le pregunto Yume y la chica asintió , ahora vuelvo

La joven se las quedó mirando un rato cuando rápidamente llegó Yume y le coloco un vaso de leche en frente a la morena.

-Toma, Bébetelo-le ordeno y Hikari asintió mientras daba un largo sorbo y se lo bebía, secándose los labios con la manga y suspirando antes de mirar a las chicas

-Gomen, pero ha sido demasiado-dijo ella un poco avergonzada-no me lo esperaba y ha sido un shock

-Normal, nadie te esta culpando por llorar, en serio-le dijo Akemi mientras la mayor las observaba sin comprender un pimiento, "¿de que hablaban?". La mayor estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando un chico más o menos de su edad entro corriendo. A la chica se le paró el corazón durante un segundo .al observar a ese tipo. Era guapísimo. El pelo castaño oscuro le caía desordenadamente sobre unos ojos del mismo color, aún que su cara de preocupación arruinaba un poco su cara o le hacia más misterioso, que sabía, ¡Que mas daba!. El chico se detuvo a su lado y abrazo a Hikari casi tirandola de la silla.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre, has llorado, por que?!-decía el a toda prisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza de la preocupación y la chica se mordía un poco el labio.

-Si…pero mejor te lo explico tranquilamente antes de que te de un infarto, ¿Te parece si charlamos un rato en la sala de profesores?-le dijo intentando sonreír haciendo que el chico se tranquilizase un poco.

-Pero…Ahora tienes clase-dijo el chico tutibeante, quería saber que le había ocurrido pero no quería que ya fuese perdiendo el ritmo de clase

-S-si, se…Sexualidad-dijo ella con todo desenfadado- pero no creo que al profesor le importe que falte

-Si es así no tengo problemas-dijo el sonriendo un poco más aliviado mientras se levantaba y observaba a las chicas- Decidle al profesor que se vino conmigo, y no tardéis demasiado en volver a clase, ¿Si?

Las chicas asintieron un poco más tranquilas mientras que la castaña tiraba de su hermano que observaba a la joven que las había ayudado

-¿Quién era?-decía el al salir de allí

-No lo se, si te interesa pregúntale su nombre-le dijo ella como si nada

Las chicas suspiraron cuando los hermanos hubieron salido de allí

-Madre mía…que raro ha sido todo-dijo Mei y todas asintieron confundiendo más a la joven

-Etto…¿Alguien me podría decir que ocurrió aquí?-dijo avergonzada mientras miraba a las chicas

-No lo se, ¿Podemos confiar en que no eres un espía de ese pedófilo?-dijo Akemi enfadada

-¿..Ehh?-la chica estaba cada vez más confusa, ¿¡Que decían aquellas chicas de pedófilos?! Taiki, la cocinera de la preparatoria

-Lo que ha ocurrido es que…ese cerdo…del profesor de sexualidad beso a nuestra amiga-dijo Yami con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados de la rabia.

-¿¡EHH?!¡Por eso lloraba, ese cerdo!-decía para si misma Taiki mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Hay que descubrir donde vive y hacerle Vúdu-dijo Yume provocándole un escalofrío a la mayor-Pero tendremos que conseguir un muñeco...y su ADN

-Yo tengo muñecos, y lo del ADN no es difícil,¡Con semejante beso que le dio seguro que tiene que tener por toda la boca!-decía Akemi enfadada cada vez más-¡Voy a cortarle los huevos!

-Nunca te había visto tan enfadada-dijo Mei con una mirada un poco divertida

-Ya lo se, pero es Hikari, y todo el mundo sabe que solo yo la hago llorar, si alguien más la hace llorar merece morir-dijo y las chicas suspiraron. Taiki miro a las chicas con un poco de preocupación y tomo aire

-Habéis soportado mucho estrés, os prepararé algo de comer, y dejad que se ocupen los adultos… ¿Quién era ese chico que vino antes?-decía ella distraídamente desde detrás de la encimera

-El hermano de Hikari,Teppei-dijeron todas mientras se habrían las puertas de nuevo y entraban dos chicos. Uno con el pelo castaño claro y ojo del mismo color y otro con el pelo rubio platino y ojos negros.

-Summimasen,summimasen,summimasen-decía el chico antes de arrodillarse delante de las chicas-¡Siento lo que le ha sucedido a vuestra amiga!

-…¿Eh?-dijeron todas

-¡Callate, no ha sido culpa tuya!-dijo el rubio levantándole por el cuello de la camisa y mirando a las chicas con una cara un poco agresiva-venimos a enterarnos como esta la chica

-¿Y tu quien eres?-dijo Akemi cansada de formular la pregunta.

-Soy Wakamatsu, de vuestra clase, y el es…

-¡Summimasen!-decía lloroso haciendo una reverencia

-¡Deja de decir eso, en serio, me desquicias!-le decía Wakamatsu asustando al pequeño que se echo a llorar, asustando al rubio que intento calmarlo-¡Vamos..etto…deja de llorar!

-Vaya par de dos…-dijo Yami-¿Tu también vas a nuestro curso?-se dirigió al pequeño que se echo a temblar

-N-no…soy de primero…¡Summimasen, summimasen!-decía él chico echandose a llorar y a las chicas casi se les paraba el corazón. dejaron de prestarles atención en cuanto llego la comida

-¡Woo,comida!¿hay para nosotros?-dijo el rubio sentándose mientras Taiki asentía y el chico soltaba un grito de alegría.

-Es para nosotras, para vosotros no hay nada-dijo Yume apartándole el plato al chico cuando este iba a hincarle el diente

El chico gruñó algo en voz baja mientras observaba con mala cara a las chicas. Ellas se veían divertidas al oírle farfullar cosas sin sentido, aquellos chicos parecían bastante majos. Así que finalmente accedieron a darles un poco de comida.

**Segunda hora…Inglés**

Las chicas después de haber conocido a los chicos decidieron prestar atención a sus nuevos compañeros de este año. Así que después de haber terminado de comer regresaron a la clase y evaluaron a su clase. Vieron aun chico rubio que gritaba como un loco mientras intentaba llamar la atención de un pelinegro que parecía apunto de matarle.

-… ¿Ese no es el amigo de Hiki?-dijo Yume señalando al pelinegro. Que se giro por casualidad, y al verlas se sonrojó un poco y desvío la mirada

-Sin ninguna duda es el, Kasamatsu-kun-dijo Mei al ver como golpeaba al rubio que se reía como un poseso. Siguieron observando la clase, vieron a Wakamatsu, que junto con otro chico ojeaban una revista de deportes, por suerte. De golpe se abrió la puerta de la clase y entro un chico joven, con el pelo rojo intenso y los ojos del mismo color. Sus cejas estaban partidas como unas flechas de color negro. Su aura era tan intimidante e imponente que se les helo la sangre de las venas. Cerró la puerta fuertemente, dejó su maleta en la mesa y se sentó. Observó a su clase mientras la gente se sentaba rápidamente. Después tomo aire y se levantó de la mesa mientras cogía una tiza y se ponía a escribir en la pizarra. Los chicos intentaron ignorar el chirriante sonido de la tiza concentrándose en lo que podría estar escribiendo ese tipo. El dejó de escribir y todos leyeron en voz baja. "Kagami Taiga. Sensei de Inglés". Él se volvió y miró a los chicos esbozando una timida sonrisa mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

-Como habreís..uhmm..leido..soy Kagami Taiga y seré vuestro sensei de inglés. No se el nombre de ninguno de vosotros, y aún que se que en las preparatorias no se suelen hacer estás cosas…umm…yo voy a hacerlo. Bien-sacó una pequeña pelota de su mochila y la hizo girar entre sus manos-. Yo os voy a pasar la pelota y vosotros vais a ir diciéndome vuestros nombres ¿Si?

Le lanzó la pelota a un chico moreno y con los ojos del mismo color con cejas pobladas. El chico agarró la pelota al vuelo y la levanto por encima de su cabeza enseñándosela a otro chico

-¡Ves,Kasamatsu, la atrape!-le gritaba esta mientras se echaba a reír

-Cierto, lastima que no te dio en la cara-le dijo este avergonzando al otro cuando Kagami carraspeo

-Tu nombre-le recordo el sensei

- Hayakawa Mitsuhiro , tengo dieciocho años y soy l..

-suficiente-le dijo Kagami mientras tosía un poco-pásale a alguien la pelota

El chico sonrío como un poseso y sin previo aviso se la lanzó a Kasamatsu a la cara, que la agarró al vuelo y le dirigió una mirada que estaba muy lejos de ser amistosa

-Kasamatsu Yukio-dijo el chico mientras sin girarse se la lanzaba a otro chico con el pelo castaño con reflejos verdes peinado hacia la izquierda y ojos negros rasgados.

-Yoshitaka Moriyama-dijo este mientras se la lanzaba a un rubio, que andaba distraido por hablar con unas chicas y le dio la pelota en plena cara, tirandolo de la risa. Kagami tuvo que resistir las ganas de reír cuando el chico se hubo levantado

-¡Yoshitachiin, eso fue muy cruel!-decía este robándose la cabeza cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el profesor estaba allí-¡Yo soy Kise Ryouta, y quiero decirle que el ingles es mi asignatura preferida y que espero que no..!-se calló súbitamente al recibir otro pelotazo, esta vez de un balón de fútbol

-¡ya Kise, deja de ladrar y pasa la pelota!-le decía Hayakawa antes de ser golpeado por Kasamatsu

-¡¿Queréis hacer el favor de callaros?!-decía este con una cara de mala leche que casi daba miedo.

El rubio pasó la pelota al recibir un gritó general y se la paso a un chico castaño con boca de gato

-Yo soy Koganei Shinji-dijo el chico alegremente mientras se la pasaba a un chico con el pelo negro-Y él es Mitobe rinnosuke

-… ¿No puede hablar?-dijo Kagami al verle hacer señas

-Claro que sí, pero no se siente cómodo hablando con la gente-dijo él como si fuese lo más normal del mundo mientras se la pasaba al unico que quedaba, un chico con el pelo rubio platino y cara de enfado.

-Soy Wakamatsu Kosuke-dijo este para pasarle la pelota al sensei

-Bien, ya nos hemos presentados ¿alguna duda antes de que empiece la clase?

-¿Tienes novia?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Qué signo eres?

-¿Eres ateo?

-Uhmm…¡Creo que es hora de empezar la clase!-dijo el sonrojándose violentamente mientras les daba la espalda y se ponía a escribir en la pizarra.

**…**

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
><em>When I think of all the years I wanna be with you<em>  
><em>Wake up every morning with you in my bed<em>  
><em>That's precisely what I plan to do<em>

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_  
><em>Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life<em>  
><em>We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush<em>  
><em>But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough<em>

_I'll say will you marry me?_  
><em>I swear that I will mean it<em>  
><em>I'll say will you marry me?<em>  
><em>Singing (Woah oh woah)<em>  
><em>(Woah oh woah)<em>  
><em>(Woah oh woah oh oh)<em>

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_  
><em>Baby I don't ever plan to find out<em>  
><em>The more I look, the more I find the reasons why<em>  
><em>You're the love of my life<em>

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_  
><em>Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life<em>  
><em>We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush<em>  
><em>But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough<em>

_I'll say will you marry me?_  
><em>I swear that I will mean it<em>  
><em>I'll say will you marry me?<em>

_And if I lost everything_  
><em>In my heart it means nothing<em>  
><em>'Cause I have you, girl I have you<em>  
><em>So get right down on bended knee<em>  
><em>Nothing else would ever be<em>  
><em>Better, better<em>  
><em>The day when I say<em>

_I'll say will you marry me?_  
><em>I swear that I will mean it<em>  
><em>I'll say will you marry me?<em>

_I'll say will you marry me?_  
><em>I swear that I will mean it<em>  
><em>I'll say will you marry me?<em>

_Got me singing_  
><em>(Woah oh woah)<em>  
><em>(Woah oh woah)<em>  
><em>(Woah oh woah oh oh)<em>  
><em>Got me singing<em>  
><em>(Woah oh woah)<em>  
><em>(Woah oh woah)<em>  
><em>(Woah oh woah oh oh)<em>

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
><em>When I think of all the years I wanna be with you<em>  
><em>Wake up every morning with you in my bed<em>  
><em>That's precisely what I plan to do.<em>

**...**

-¿¡Como que te besó?!-su gritó se oyó en todo la sala de profesores y Mikami abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Pero después se recoloco las gafas y adoptó otra vez una expresión distante a pesar de que seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza- ¡Haz el favor de apagar la música…! ¡ ese tipo es un maldito enfermo, dime quién es ahora mismo, su nombre, en que clase esta ahora mismo y todo!

-Teppei relájate, ¿Quieres?-dijo ella con voz autoritaria mientras se rascaba la barbilla y lanzaba una mirada autoritaria a la chica que apago el móvil con un suspiró , ¿Ejemplo práctico? Umm, ¿Y dices, que es el profesor de sexualidad? No vino el otro día a la comida, si no me equivoco

-No,no, no fue, pero ya estoy bien-dijo ella sonriendo- todo esta bien

-¡No esta bien! -dijo su hermano-¡quiero que te quites ahora mismo de sexualidad!

-Por mi bien-dijo su hermana rápidamente mientras miraba a mikami-¿En que piensas?

-En que no sabemos quien es ese tal profesor de sexualidad y si es peligroso…pero si se dedica a besar a las alumnas, muy inofensivo no puede ser-decía ella mientras Teppei luchaba por mantener la cabeza fría y no ponerse a gritar como un poseso. Él era muy tranquilo, pero no soportaba que hiciesen daño a su hermana.

-… ¿Puedo volver ya a clase?-decía la chica aburrida mientras apoyaba los codos encima de la mesa de su hermano

-No,hoy no vas a ir a ninguna clase más-dijo él y ella se puso a quejarse como una loca, haciendo suspirar a su hermano

-¿¡Y que se supone que voy a hacer yo hasta que terminen las clases?-gritó enfadada cuando se abrió la puerta y pasaron dos chicos con lentes que sonreían

-Ohaayo-dijo uno con el pelo negro sucio y los ojos entrecerrados, esbozaba una misteriosa sonrisa que a la vez, le daba un aire divertido-¡Hasta dentro de dos horas no me toca dar mi primera clase! ¿Hyouga, para que vinimos tan pronto?

-¡Dímelo tu, que fuiste el que me sacaste de mi casa arrastras, estaba teniendo un sueño precioso!-decía envolviéndose en un aura deprimente

-…a lo que tu encuentras precioso lo demás podemos encontrarlo…censurable-dijo Teppei y Hyouga, que tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes, le dirigió una mirada asesina

-Además, te fui a buscar por que no me cogías el teléfono, de seguro estabas enfadado por que te gane al póker- y ahora le toco al otro ser asesinado con la mirada.

-¡Yo no perdí, Imayoshi, lo único es que haces trampas!

-¡Rayos, es cierto, no se como no habías descubierto antes lo malo que eres!-dijo Imayoshi soltando una risilla para ser golpeado por Hyouga-a proposito…¿alguien juega una partida de poker?

La cara de la chica se iluminó mientras el chico sacaba las cartas.

-¡Yo juego!-dijo zarandeando a su hermano mientras que Imayoshi sonreía

-Yo no voy a jugar-dijo Hyouga sentándose en su mesa mientras los otros se sentaban en una mesa y se ponían a jugar, miró a mikami y frunció el ceño-infantiles…

-Totalmente de acuerdo-concedió ella volviendo a centrar atención a sus asuntos

….

-¡Rayos, otra maldita vez!-gritaba exasperado mientras lanzaba sus cartas sobre la mesa

-Hyouga… ¡es completamente imposible que te vaya ganando una niña de diecisiete años que hace quince minutos no sabía ni jugar!-dijo imayoshi soltando una carcajada mientras el otro enrojecía

-¡Es endemoniadamente buena!-se excusaba el mientras agarraba las cartas que repartía Teppei

-¡Al menos es mejor que tú!-le decía Teppei para recibir una colleja y echarse a reír- Jumpei esta cabreado~

-¡Este juego es absurdo, ya no juego!-dijo el pelinegro mientras la cara de Teppei tomaba una palidez mortal e Imayoshi se echaba a reír

-¡Te lo dije, vamos, date prisa!-decía Imayoshi mientras Teppei sacaba su cartera y le daba 100 yenes.

-¡Rayos, Hyouga, por tu culpa perdí cien yenes!-decía Teppei sonriendo tontamente mientras Hyouga los miraba atónito.

-¡…habíais…apostado…cuanto tiempo iba a tardar en rendirme!-dijo él rojo de la rabia mientras los otros dos asentían tímidamente

-He ganado-dijo la castaña para llamar la atención de los dos chicos que no habían prestado atención a la partida desde que Hyouga se levanto de la mesa

-Rayos…perdimos por culpa de Hyouga-dijo Imayoshi y el otro asintió deprimido.

-En fin, chicos, ha sido un gran honor jugar con vosotros, pero me tengo que ir a ummm…echarme una siesta en la azotea-dijo ella saliendo rápidamente de la sala de profesores chocando con un peliverde al salir. Él chico frunció el ceño y se recolocó las gafas.

-¿Que hacía una alumna en la sala de profesores?-dijo con una voz autoritaria mientras miraba a los profesores que había allí

-jugando una partida de póker, y vaya la niña que paliza nos dio-dijo Imayoshi riéndose antes de ser acallado por una severa mirada de Midorima

-Una alumna no puede estar en la sala de profesores, esta prohibido

-Yaaa, Shin-chan ¡Relájate! ¡Ohayo!-dijo Takao pasándole un brazo por los hombros del peliverde causándoles un susto a todos por su súbita aparición

-¡Takao, no te cuelgues de mí!-le dijo este quitándole la mano de su brazo y mirando la enorme fresa con sombrero que sostenía el chico. Frunció el ceño-¡Y devuélvemelo, que no es un juguete!

-¿Podríais callaros? Hay gente que intenta trabajar-dijo Mikami haciendo enrojecer al peliverde

-P-pero…si…fue Takao-dijo él avergonzado mientras ella les dirigía una mirada asesina para que se callasen.

-parece que Mikami es la única que trabaja aquí-dijo Teppei y la otra bufó

- Para eso me pagan-dijo antes de girarse y encontrarse a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Takao. La chica soltó un gritito y se sonrojó.-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Quería comprobar si te habían salido arrugas de tanto gruñir, pero no, y mejor, sería una pena para una chica tan guapa-dijo agarrandole la mano y besandola galantemente

-Takao deja de hacer el payaso…y dame mi artículo de la suerte de hoy-dijo Midorima tirando de él.

-En fin, me quedo mas tranquilo dejándolos aquí… ¿alguien sabe donde esta 2-B?-dijo Imayoshi causando una carcajada general-…es mi primer día

-Esta en frente de la clase que me toca a mí-dijo Hyouga suspirando mientras salía de la sala de profesores y casi se chocaba con un chico enorme, de más de dos menos, con el pelo color lila y los ojos a juego, vestía un mandil y debajo de eso unos desarreglados vaqueros.

-Oh~ Hyouchiin, cuidado, casi te chocas-dijo el levantándole por los aires y poniéndole al otro lado del umbral de la puerta.

-uh…gracias…supongo-dijo el otro desconcertado mientras echaba a andar con Imayoshi detrás

-¿Qué tal tu primera clase?-dijo Takao y el chico hizo un puchero-¿Qué ocurre?

-todos los ingredientes eran para las tartas y no pude probar ninguno…me muero de hambre~-decía el chico sentándose en su silla, que era demasiado pequeña, lo que era ridículo, era como ver a un adolescente sentarse en la silla de su hermano de cinco años. Ridículo.

-la próxima vez prueba a decirles a los chicos que quieres comprobar que hicieron bien la receta y así te los puedes comer-dijo Takao dejando pensativo al otro-Por cierto…creía que tenías un ayudante de cocina

-Miyajichiiin, pero él se retrasa-dijo Murasakibara lentamente, sospechosamente mientras sacaba de su mochila una cajita de pokis que empezó a comerse cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta de la sala de profesores y entraron dos chicos, uno era rubio ceniza que sujetaba a otro rubio que parecía como semi-desmayado y que iba cubierto de arriba debajo de harina.

-¡Murasakibara, tú, por tu culpa he tenido que limpiar el estropicio!-gritaba el rubio mientras le apuntaba con un dedo!

-Fukuchiin~arara, traiste a Miyajichiin

-Ni fukuchiin ni mierdas, ¿¡se te va la olla?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarle a Miyaji-san un saco de harina?!-decía el chico cabreadisimo

-…Quería que le diese pokis-se excusó el infantilmente enfadando aun más al rubio

-¡Me lo he encontrado en el suelo semi-desmayado y cubierto de harina, y lo peor es que esta la clase llena de harina! ¡¿A quién le va a tocar recogerlo?!¡Al tonto de Fukui, si ya me dijo mi madre que no aceptase el cargo de conserje, estas avisado, si ensucias algo lo recoges, y si me encuentro la clase patas arriba otra vez te prometo que te arrepentirás!-decía Fukui tan cabreado que casi echaba espuma por la boca

-…Etto… ¿Qué tal esta Miyaji-san?-dijo Teppei y el chico le miró con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿No me has oído? Esta desmayado...soy conserje no medico-dijo él mientras Teppei agarraba al chico, después de lanzar una última mirada asesina a Murasakibara salió del lugar. Y al abrir la puerta cayeron al suelo un grupo de chicas.

-Esto más que una sala de profesores parece el comedor-dijo Mikami frunciendo el ceño.

-Owww, mi cabeza-decía Yami mientras su hermano la miraba-mierda, o-ohayo

-Yami, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hemos venido a buscar a Hikari-dijo Yume antes de ser levantado por su gigantesco hermano que la abrazó fuertemente

-Arara, Yumechiiin vino a ver a su hermano-decía feliz el chico mientras la balanceaba

-¡Que no, que vine a buscar a Hikari!-decía esta con dificultad

-¿Sabéis donde esta?-dijo Mei mientras los senseis se miraban en silencio

-¿Qué hacéis que no estáis en clase?-dijo Mikami con una mirada helada

-el sensei de lengua no vino a clase hoy y ya nos mandan a casa-dijo Akemi y Mikami suspiró. "¡Ese Kuroko!"-Esta en la azotea, echándose la siesta

-Ohayo-dijo una voz perezosa que las chicas reconocieron al instante. Se giraron todas para lanzarle una mirada envenenada-Oh, sois las de la clase de antes ¿Qué tal vuestra amiga?

-Tu, so cerdo asqueroso-gritó Yami mientras Teppei se giraba para mirarle.

-¿Eres el profesor de sexualidad?-le dijo con el semblante totalmente serio

-Si..eso creo, también soy el de educación física-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros

-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo

Las chicas asintieron y salieron de allí corriendo. Cuando salieron de allí vieron como los de su clase iban saliendo de allí, todos menos dos chicos que se acercaron hacia ellas

-¡Ohayo,chicas! ¿Sabéis donde esta Hikari-chan? El sempai esta como loco por saber donde esta-dijo soltando una risa maliciosa

-Y-yo no…simplemente volvemos juntos a casa-decía él muerto de la vergüenza por tener que hablar con esas chicas.

-Justamente íbamos a buscarla, esta en la azotea-los chicos les dirigieron una mirada durmiendo

-Y-yo mejor la espero en la salida-decía Kasamatsu mientras le rubio se despedía de él y acompañaba a las chicas hasta la azotea

-¿Cómo es que no fue a clase de inglés?-decía el chico inofensivamente mientras ellas se miraban unas a otras

-…Sucedió algo en la clase de sexualidad-dijo Mei

-¿puedo saber el qué?-dijo el rubio

-…El profesor de sexualidad la beso delante de toda la clase

-¡¿QUE HIZO QUE?!-dijo él deteniéndose súbitamente-¿Es en serio?

-Y tanto, dio que era un ejemplo práctico, pero el tío no se cortó ni un pelo-dijo Akemi cabreada.

-Pobre Hikachiin

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron en silencio. Los acontecimientos de ese día habían sido demasiado para sus pobres mentes de estudiantes…si el segundo día de clase ya había sido así solo Dios sabía que les depararía el destino para el resto del curso.

**¿¡Que os pareció?! ¿Bien,mal,merezco un pin? yo creo que fue interesante...¿¡Que le dira Teppei a aomine?! ¿¡Se quitará hikari de sexualidad?! ¿¡Tendrá novia el profesor de ingles?! Todo se verá en el siguiente capítulo y ahora copiandole la idea a mi querida Yami...**

**NG-SHUU**

**-Miyajichiiin, pero él se retrasa-dijo Murasakibara lentamente, sospechosamente mientras sacaba de su mochila una cajita de pokis que empezó a comerse cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta de la sala de profesores y entraron dos chicos, uno era rubio ceniza que sujetaba a otro rubio que parecía como semi-desmayado y que iba cubierto de arriba debajo de harina, avanzaba lentamente justo antes de besar el suelo**

**-Arara~ Llegó Miyajichiin~**

**-¿¡QUIEN HA DEJADO UNA FRESA CON SOMBRERO EN LA PUERTA DE LA SALA DE PROFESORES?!-gritaba este desde el suelo ahora con fukui semi-desmayado**

**-¡Takao, te dije que quitases la fresa que se caería alguien!-gritó midorima al ver como Takao se escabullía-¡TAKAO!**

**-takao esta huyendo de un Tsundere enojado o fuera de cobertura, deje su mensaje después de que eche a correr-dijo antes de escapar de allí**


	4. Braguitas a la luz

**_Lo admito me cuesta tener que escribir siempre al principio de cada capítulo, por que lo único que tengo en mente al subirlo es subirlo cuanto antes y ponerme a escribir cualquier otra cosa y demonios tampoco es tan importnate pero bueno no hay mal que por bien no venga así que aprovechare para decir que se van a admitir oc y que la información que se necesita es:_**

**_-Nombre y apellido_**

**_-edad y curso (o asignatura si es profesor)_**

**_-Pareja_**

**_-Club_**

**_-Personalidad_**

**_-Físico_**

**_Y creo que ya, pero bueno si me queréis mandar información extra para que me haga ideas pués mejor que mejor...creó que tenía que decir otra cosa..pero no me acuerdo de que era XD ah bueno si, que nada más decir que estos capítulos se han ido centrando en hikari pero ya en el siguiente cap la vamos a ir apartando a segundo plano (básicamente vamos a empezar a discriminarla pero no queremos decir nada claramente sin la presencia de un abogado) y ya haremos sufrir a las demás ocs y profesores. y sin más disfrutad o odiad el cap_**

_Oh baby, Oh baby, my baby, baby I, oh baby, baby I,_ I'm _tryna say is you're my everything_ -cantaba una voz a gritó pelado mientras el viento la coreaba, la chica soltó una carcajada mientras el viento le revolvía el pelo y se lo echaba en la cara.¡Realmente se estaba bien allí arriba! Se incorporo y se quedo mirando las preciosas vistas que tenía de buena parte de Tokio desde allí. ¡Su preparatoria era bastante alta para poder tener unas vistas así! Se volvió a recostar mientras tarareaba una canción. Oyó unos pasos y se asomo para ver a sus amigas que acababan de entrar por la puerta

-¿Dónde estará esta chica?-dijo una pelinegra

-Estoy aquí-dijo la chica desde arriba dándoles un buen susto a las chicas

-¡Baja aquí ahora mismo y deja de hacer el tonto!-le dijo Akemi mientras la chica bajaba de un salto

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-le dijo la otra mientras la golpeaban-Ittai,¡Eso duele, bruta!

-El sensei de lengua no se digno a venir-dijo Mei mientras el rubio se lanzaba a abrazar a la castaña

-¡HIkachiin, estoy tan tríste, ese cerdo te beso, que cruel! ¿Cómo estas?-dijo él mientras ella se echaba a reír

-¡Estoy bien, en verdad fue gracioso, debías haber visto mi cara!-dijo ella mientras el chico la miraba atónito-¿Qué ocurre? Enserio, estoy bien, ¡no me digáis que no es gracioso, solo fue un ejemplo practico!

-…Ya se enteró media escuela-dijo Yami un poco preocupada por la reacción de la chica, esta soltó otra carcajada

-¿En serio? ¡Si que son rápidas las noticias, escuchad, no os preocupéis, fue un poco traumante, pero mirándolo de otra forma fue divertido!

-No creo que cuando se lo cuente al sempai le haga tanta gracia-dijo Kise mientras la chica se quedaba paralizada. Le dirigió una mirada horrorizada al chico y se toco la cabeza. No,no,no ¡No quería que Kasamatsu se enterase de eso! ¿¡Que pensaría de ella?!. La chica lo agarro de la cara

-¡Kise, no debes decírselo, ni se te ocurra, prométemelo!-decía ella con la voz entrecortada por los nervios-¡Júramelo!

-no entiendo por que n….-el chico suspiró al ver su cara-no diré nada, lo prometo

-de tomas formas se va a acabar enterando-dijo Yume

-¡No tiene por que!-decía esta temblando como un flan

-¿Enserio crees que no se enterara? Se lo dirán-dijo Yami la chica se quedó paraliza

-¿Dónde esta ahora?-dijo ella apuradamente

-Esta en la salida, esperándote-eso desarmo a la chica, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa fugaz antes de echar a correr.

-No entiendo por que reacciona así…-dijo Kise para que las chicas se echasen a reír

-Es obvio, a Hikari le gusta Kasamatsu-kun-dijo Mei y el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¡¿Kasamatsu-sempai?!¿Ontoni?!¡No puede ser verdad!-decía el eufórico-¡Pero esto es muy grande!

-De grande nada, Hikari no quiere decirle nada de sus sentimientos ahora que Kasamatsu comienza a tenerle confianza-dijo Yume-¡Así que ni se te ocurra hacer nada!

-¿Ni siquiera intentar ayudarla a conquistarlo?-decía él desesperadamente mientras ellas negaban con la cabeza- moo~ que cruel ¿De que me sirve saberlo si no puedo hacer nada?

-De lo mismo que nos sirve a nosotras-decía Akemi suspirando-si me entero que le dijiste algo juro que te arrepentirás

El chico reprimió un escalofrío y fue a marcharse cuando ellas le cerraron el paso. "déjalos solos" dijeron ellas mientras salían de allí.

Se puso los zapatos tan rápido como pudo y salio de allí rápidamente. Lo vio apoyado contra el muro de la preparatoria, y le miraba tan embobadamente que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser por que alguien la sujeto. La chica levanto la mirada y vio a Mikami, le dio las gracias e intento escapar cuando se dio cuenta de que la había agarrado

-Hikari…tu hermano ya ha hablado con el profesor de sexualidad-dijo ella mientras la chica asentía- ya te contará, el caso es que también ha hablado conmigo, a partir de ahora voy a vigilarte, tu hermano no quiere que te metas en problemas

-…¿Qué? Imposible. Ya lo hablaremos, ahora tengo que irme-decía ella pero Mikami no soltaba su agarré- me están esperando

La chica dirigió una mirada al chico que Hikari miraba vehemente. Frunció el ceño y la observó

-¿Quien es ese?

-Kasamatsu-kun…va a mi clase

-¿Qué relación hay entre vosotros?-dijo la pelinaraja a lo que Hikari solo atino a sonrojarse

-¡Amigos!-respondió atropelladamente mientras le observaba con ansia- me esta esperando para volver a casa

-… ¿Volvéis juntos?

-vivimos cerca, eso es todo-murmuraba medio ida

-¿Y dices que entre vosotros solo hay amistad?-dijo la pelinaranja

-Aja-decía la otra embobada mientras miraba al chico que se despedía de sus amigos.

-Tierra llamando a Hikari-dijo ella moviendo la mano delante de su cara

-¡mikami, no me fastidies! ¡Me voy!-dijo pero la profesora seguía agarrandola

-Te dije que a partir de ahora voy a vigilarte, oye, para tampoco es agradable para mí ser la niñera de una chica-decía ella mientras la otra pensaba como librarse de ella al ver como Kasamatsu miraba el reloj. Como si fuese por un mandato divino pudo ver como Midorima, Takao y otros dos profesores pasaban por allí con un café en la mano. ¡Aquello no solucionaba nada, si acaso lo empeoraba, si se acercaban le darían la razón a la mayor y no podría irse con Kasamatsu! Observó a la chica que seguí parloteando, en busca de alguno pista. La chica vestía una blusa ajustada y una minifalda negra. Se le ocurrió algo, pero era demasiado cruel, humm, ¡Enserio, era demasiado cruel! ¡Ni se le pasaba por la cabeza! Pero en el patio solamente estaban ellas y los otros cuatro chicos. Joder, pero si lo hacia se metería en problemas, enserio, no, no,no podía….¡A la mierda todo! Agarró la falda de la chica y estiro de ella hacia abajo al tiempo que echaba a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo

-¡Lo siento muchísimo mikami!-le gritó ella antes de oír un grito de la chica

-¡Hikari!-le gritó la otra furiosa mientras se colocaba la falda

La chica corrió hasta el chico y terminó chocándose contra él. El chico la agarró fuertemente por los brazos y la miró en silencio mientras se sonrojaba por el contacto. Ella sonrío un poco mientras el se alejase un poco. ¡Enserio, era tan tierno!

-Hey…uhmm…Creí que no vendrías-susurró el mientras se colocaba la mochila

-¡Lo siento, Kise me retuvo para preguntarme unas cosas!-decía ella sonriendo mientras el bufaba

-Como no, Kise y sus estupidas preguntas-se sumieron en lo que a el le pareció un tenso silencio al estrujarse el cerebro por buscar algo interesante que decir-estos días…ha hecho… mucho frío

-¿Eh?, si, mucho, ¿Pero que tiene que ver ahora el tiempo? Escucha, deja de sentirte tan incomodo, enserio, no pienso morderte, soy…tu amiga, al menos dime que me consideras tu amiga-dijo ella conteniendo la respiración.

-…-el chico se sonrojó violentamente antes de responder-s-supongo

Ella sonrío como una loca antes de pasarle un brazo por el hombro y revolverle el pelo. A lo que el solo se quejo un poco mientras su cara era un poema ilegible del color más rojo posible.

-¡Ya me parecía a mí, con quien te reirías más que conmigo!

-n-no me río contigo…-decía el acaloradamente

-¡Apuesto a que sí, te ríes internamente!-le decía ella- ¿Te apetece que quedemos para jugar al baloncesto? Llamamos a Kise y a las chicas

-¿Y si llamamos solo a Kise? O a los chicos

-Tienes que empezar a superar tu miedo a las chicas

-Yo no les tengo miedo a las chicas-decía el frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-Claro, y yo no soy creyente, tardaste casi dos meses en tener una conversación medianamente coherente conmigo, no pasa nada si te cuesta entablar conversación con ellas, no tengas miedo, que seas un poco tímido con las chicas te hace parecer adorable-decía ella mientras Kasamatsu susurraba cosas sin sentido-¡Enserio, o al menos intenta dejar de tenerme miedo a mi, osea, es guay eso de que te intimide, pero no que sea constantemente!

-¡T-tú n-n-no me intimidas!

-Si lo hago, y deja de negarlo, por que no te va a servir de nada, sabes que no se lo voy a decir a nadie, además yo ya lo se aun que te empeñes en negarlo-dijo la chica complacida al ver como le agachaba la cabeza para esconder su rubor y farfullaba cosas en voz baja-vamos, ¿Acaso quieres darle la razón a Kise?

-¿Que dijo ese tipo ahora?-dijo con un brillo agresivo en sus ojos azules que hizo que le diese un vuelco al corazón de la chica, que carraspeo avergonzada al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en su mirada

-Dijo que no sabías hablar con chicas-dijo ella como si nada mientras el apretaba los dientes

-¡Ese maldito…que el sepa hablar con mujeres no significa que sea lo más normal!-decía él entre dientes

-Naturalmente, además tú sabes hablar con chicas

-…Eso no es cierto-dijo el finalmente y ella soltó una carcajada que le dejo sorprendido

-¿Y entonces que estás haciendo conmigo?-dijo ella y el se sonrojó al darse cuanta de que había estado hablando tan tranquilo con ella-¡Vamos, quita esa cara de gato gruñón!

El chico suspiró mientras se tapaba la cara, mas rojo que un tomate. Ella sonrío dulcemente mientras empezaba a hablar, de música, de las clases, del tiempo, del baloncesto, de lo que se le venía a la cabeza para que el chico se sintiese más cómodo, incluso de vez en cuando hacia algún comentario. Sabía de sobra que a Kasamatsu le resultaba difícil hablar con chicas, por eso le daba un vuelco al corazón al pensar que al menos con ella se dignaba a hablar, pero ella se lo había ganado, día tras día había saludado al chico, había buscado miles de excusas para hablar con él, y después de muchos meses este era el resultado, la cosa iba bien. Cuando llegaron a su casa, ella sonrío y le coloco bien la bufanda al chico antes de entrar en su casa. Observó desde la puerta como se alejaba el chico y suspiró mientras se quitaba los zapatos de una patada y entraba en su casa. El ambiente era frío y el silencio inundaba todo. No se oía nada más que el sonido de los pasos de la chica en la madera y esto la intimidaba así que antes de ponerse a hacer la comida salto por encima del sofá y agarró de la mesa su móvil para poner música.

_Baby, I got love for thee_  
><em>So deep inside of me<em>  
><em>I don't know where to start<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>I love you more than anything<em>  
><em>But the words can't even touch what's in my heart<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>

_When I try to explain it I be sounding insane_  
><em>The words don't ever come out right<em>  
><em>I get all tongue-tied and twisted<em>  
><em>I can't explain what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>And I say, baby, baby,<em>  
><em>Oh, woah, oh, woah,<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>

_(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_  
><em>(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I<em>  
><em>(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby<em>  
><em>But every time I try to say it<em>  
><em>Words, they only complicate it<em>  
><em>Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)<em>

_Baby, I'm so down for you_  
><em>No matter what you do (real talk), I'll be around<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Oh, baby<em>  
><em>See Baby, I been feelin' you<em>  
><em>Before I even knew what feelings were about<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,)<em>  
><em>Oh, baby<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>

_When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy_  
><em>Words don't ever come out right<em>  
><em>I get all tongue-tied and twisted<em>  
><em>I can't explain what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>And I say Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)<em>  
><em>Baby<em>

_(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_  
><em>(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I<em>  
><em>(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything (baby)<em>  
><em>But every time I try to say it<em>  
><em>Words, they only complicate it<em>  
><em>Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>

_Straight up you got me_  
><em>All in, how could I not be,<em>  
><em>I sure hope you know (I sure hope you know)<em>  
><em>If it's even possible, I love you more<em>  
><em>Than the word love can say it (say it)<em>  
><em>It's better not explaining<em>  
><em>That's why I keep saying...<em>

_(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_  
><em>(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I<em>  
><em>(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby<em>  
><em>But every time I try to say it<em>  
><em>Words, they only complicate it<em>  
><em>Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>

_(Baby I) oh, baby, oh, baby, my baby_  
><em>(Baby I) oh, baby, baby I<em>  
><em>(Baby I) all I'm tryna say is you're my everything, baby<em>  
><em>But every time I try to say it<em>  
><em>Words, they only complicate it<em>  
><em>Every time I try to say it<em>  
><em>Words, they only complicate it<em>  
><em>Every time I try to say it<em>  
><em>Words, they only complicate it<em>  
><em>Baby, baby (oh, whoa, oh, whoa)<em>  
><em>Baby, baby<em>

Debió haberse quedado dormida por que cuando abrió los ojos oyó el ruido de la puerta y ya no sonaba ninguna canción. Pensó en ir a saludar a su hermano cuando fue consciente que seguramente Mikami le habría contado lo que había hecho. ¡Mierda!. Esperó en el sofá hasta que su hermano llegó y cuando le observó vio que su cara tenía una inquietante tranquilidad. Mierda, era peor de lo que esperaba. Su típica cara de "todo-va-bien-pero-sabes-que-nada-va-bien".

-O-ohayo T-teppi-dijo ella y su hermano se volvió para mirarla y esbozó una inquietante sonrisa que le quitó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Hiiikari…-dijo inquietantemente y ella cerró los ojos, ya preparada-¡¿Tú eres tonta?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre bajarle la falda a Mikami?!

-¡Oye, oye, relax, que fue ella la que no me dejaba salir! ¡¿Quién eres tú para ponerme niñera?!- sabía la respuesta pero era el único argumento que podía dar.

-¡Tu hermano, y te recuerdo que me preocupo por ti! Mira, la obligación de un hermano es proteger a su hermana, y la única forma que he encontrado a sido esa-tomó aire antes de decir lo último-A partir de ahora no podrás ir andando a casa

La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

-No te atreverás…-dijo ella lentamente y el la miró con dureza

-Habló completamente en serio, Mañana almorzarás con nosotros en la sala de profesores, después de desapuntarte de sexualidad, y a la salida vendrás con Mikami y conmigo

-¡No es justo!-le gritó ella mientras se ponía en pie-¡No eres mi padre!

El chico estaba listo para responderle cuando ella cruzó rápidamente el pasillo de casa y se encerró en su habitación

-¡Ojala mama y papa estuviesen aquí!-llegó a oír el chico antes de que su hermana cerrase la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo

El chico se quedó paralizado y suspiró dejándose caer contra la pared. Ojala mama y papa estuviesen aquí. "Ojala" coincidio él en silencio. Desde que habían muerto Teppei había tenido que ejercer básicamente de padre. Cuando a los dieciocho años empezó a estudiar y pudo pagarse un piso digno luchó por conseguir la custodía de su hermana. Ciertamente no era su padre biológico pero casi se sentía como tal. Sus abuelos siempre iban a ser sus queridos abuelos, los adoraba, pero nunca podrían remplazar a sus padres. Sin embargo, él había atentando hacer de figura paterna para su hermana desde que ellos se fueron cuando eran muy pequeño. Sabía que muchas veces se equivocaba y no tomaba las decisiones acertadas pero él no había tenido el suficiente tiempo para aprender y solo intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible. ¿Tan mal lo hacía?. La pregunta le rondo durante toda la tarde en la cabeza. Intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible ¿Pero era eso suficiente?. Durante toda la tarde su hermana no salió de la habitación así que después de que anocheciese preparó una taza de chocolate caliente y entró en su habitación. Estaba desordenada, llena de dibujos y con una pequeña canasta colgando de la puerta. Su hermana estaba tumbada sobre la cama, de cara al colchón y con la almohada cubriéndole la cabeza. Teppei se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó la taza en la mesita de noche

-Te he traido chocolate-dijo el tocándole la espalda cuando ella le apartó de un manotazo

-No lo quiero, dejame tranquila-le llegó la voz amortiguada de debajo de la almohada y las mantas

-¿Quieres hablar de lo de esta tarde? A lo mejor te sientes mejor

-No quiero, olvídame-le decía ella cada vez más enfadada

El chico se dejó caer a su lado y pensó en que decir. Su padre nunca le explicó que se dicen en estos casos, nadie sabe que se debe decir

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cabreada, contigo…bueno y con Mikami…y conmigo-susurró-no estuvo bien lo que hice pero no quiero que me coartes mi libertad

-No es por eso, es por lo de Aomine-dijo su hermano y la chica levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano-el profesor que te besó

-¿Aún le das importancia a eso?-dijo ella sorprendiéndole-yo no le doy importancia, ninguno de los dos le puso sentimientos, ese chico lo único que quería era jugar, ese tipo solo es un inmaduro…

-es algo así como lo que él me dijo-le confesó él antes de intentar recordar

* * *

><p><em>Unas horas antes<em>

_-¿Eres tu el que besó a mi hermana?-dijo Teppei esta vez con una cara que edejaba ver que allí iba a correr la sangre_

_-Ahh, enserio si que le gusto el beso a esa chica-dijo él por lo bajo-tan solo fue un ejemplo práctico de lo que estaba explicando en aquel momento_

_Teppei se levantó como un resorte de la silla y tuvo que ser sujetado por Mikami para que este no le hiciese nada. Mikami no había visto en su vida una mirada de rabia tal como tenía en aquel momento el castaño._

_-U-un ejemplo práctico…-luchaba por decir Teppei entrecortadamente por la rabia_

_-Exactamente, es mi forma de enseñar, no creí que para esa niña significase tanto, después de todo si no es capaz de aguantar eso sería mejor que se cambiase de clase_

_-¿consideras enserio adecuada esa forma de enseñar?-le dijo Mikami_

_-Es la más fácil y más rápida para que lo entiendan, si después de un ejemplo práctico no entienden simplemente son un caso perdido-le dijo el chico mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en una silla-tal vez tu hermana debería desapuntarse de mi clase_

_-Es lo que hará, no es necesario que tenga que soportar la enseñanza de alguien tan incapacitado como tú-le espetó Mikami y el peliazul frunció el ceño y se levantó de su silla_

_-¿Qué dijiste…?-la puerta se abrió de pronto y una chica pelirrosa miró al chico con una mezcla de miedo y enfado_

_-Dai-chan…el director te llama, dicen que has estado causando problemas-le dijo la chica en un susurró mientras este soltaba el aire y se pasaba la mano por el pelo_

_-Demonios, ¿va totalmente enserio?-preguntó el chico mientras se dirigía al despacho del director_

* * *

><p>La castaña oyó eso, pero la frase que quedó grabada como con fuego en su mente fue ", es mi forma de enseñar, no creí que para esa niña significase tanto, después de todo si no es capaz de aguantar eso sería mejor que se cambiase de clase" prácticamente estaba retándola, prácticamente estaba llamándola debilucha. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y miró a su hermano<p>

-Pienso seguir en la clase de sexualidad, y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer por que cambie de idea

* * *

><p><span>A la mañana siguiente…<span>

Un pequeño coche azul eléctrico se detenía en la preparatoria y aparcaba en su plaza asignada. El joven pelinegro se bajo del coche y aspiró el aire fresco de la mañana mientras sacaba de la parte trasera del coche el maletín. Repasó mentalmente los mejores chistes de matemáticas que había estado preparando la noche anterior y sonrío satisfecho al ver que los recordaba a la perfección y cerró el coche. Cuando alzó la vista vio a una estudiante con el pelo negro como la noche y unos bonitos ojos azules que le miraban con interés, el hombre sonrío amistosamente y se acercó a ella

-Buenos días, soy el sensei de matemáticas, encantado de conocerte-dijo el hombre como si la chica le hubiese preguntado. La otra sonrío con malicia y le miró de arriba abajo

-El gusto es mío-le dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban a causa de la emoción. Se alegraba de haber escogido matemáticas este año. Vaya que si se alegraba-¿Cuál es su nombre, sensei?

**Si señoritas, salió el capítan gruñon, si no salía en el fic no iba a poder seguir con mi vida. a proposito alguien odia a Nash, el personaje de el extra game. Yo lo odio casi tanto como hanamiya (a el le odio demasiado) ¿como se le ocurre escupirle en la mano a MI kasamatsu-medias-sensualosas? ojala y friegen el suelo con su cara.**

**No se si les gusto el capítulo, aparte creó que sabrán quién es el profesor de mates (no se si lo hice demasiado obvio o quedo bien...) ahora mismo me pondré a actualizar los otros fic para no morir :v**

**Sin más la aún cabreada luu-chan se marcha~**


End file.
